What Pancakes Drive Us to Do
by AppleBagel
Summary: Matt expected a perfectly peaceful day to himself. Then Akbar showed up. Of course he had to show up while Matt was taking a shower. . . This starts a chain of events. (2p!PruCan, yaoi. Fun quotes from my friend imitating Prussia while reading this and giving comments as a bonus at the end! She's reading it and doing his voice as I type this. It's unnerving. . .)
1. GET OUT OF MY SHOWER

The weirdest thing about Akbar, if you were able to pinpoint and choose just one, was his tendency to come and go with no warning. It was not uncommon for him to disappear for weeks without notice, and then to randomly reappear.

The day prior, in fact, Akbar had vanished from Matt's house without a word. Knowing from experience he would eventually come back, Matt just rolled his eyes at the strange ex-nation, trying to ignore the worrying that still bit at him. No matter how many times Akbar did it, he always worried. He guessed Akbar would be back in a few days, so for now, he supposed he would have some time to himself. And what better way to start off a day to yourself than a relaxing shower? Well, that's what Matt was going to do.

He was quite content, relaxing into the steam and heat the water emitted into the room. Matt found it to be quite the stress reliever. As he released a sigh of pleasure, he was startled right out of the peacefulness by a tapping at the glass.

Jolting back, Matt's eyes shot to see the source of the tapping. There, surrounded by steam, was none other than Akbar. The long-haired silverette had his hand against the glass, with his head tilted to the side.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Matt yelled, glaring at the offending Prussian.

Akbar blinked his ice blue eyes, as if in surprise. Matt could have sworn the other's eyes glanced down for a moment. "Will you make me pancakes?" He asked innocently.

Matt's eyes narrowed as he stared at Akbar. "Get out," He demanded, pointing towards that door.

"Actually, I'd rather have you get out," Akbar responded, grabbing a towel.

"WHAT!?" Matt yelped, jumping back again. This time, his back hit the tile of the shower wall, meaning he had reached his limits of backing away.

"The faster you get out, the faster I get pancakes," Akbar explained like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Matt gave him the biggest 'WTF' face ever. "No, Akbar, no."

"Do you need me to help you wash up?" He asked, opening the shower door.

"NO!" Matt screamed back, chucking the shampoo bottle at him. Akbar ducked down, easily avoiding the flying object. Not missing a beat, he swooped back up. Taking a step forward once more, he moved his hand up to Matt's face, using his thumb to rub some shampoo off and away from Matt's eye.

"You had some shampoo right there," He mentioned simply.

"Oh, thanks. That was really starting to bug- Hey, stop changing the subject!" Matt snapped, jerking his head away from Akbar's hand.

"So will you make me pancakes?" Akbar asked again.

Matt could feel his walls crumbling. That _face_. He looked like a little lost puppy. He did look hungry. . .

"Agh, fine. Just let me finish my shower," Matt grumbled.

"Should I help speed it up?"

"NO! GET OUT."

"But-"

"NO."

**A/N: And now for another fic that was narrated by friend while she imitated Prussia. You wonder why they turn out so weird? That's why. Prussia-fluence. Some of my favorite quotes: **

"**Look, Akbar, you've got this all wrong. Don't think about food first – do this first, then afterwards when he's happy he'll make you all the pancakes you want!" **

"**You see how angry he is? He needs to get laid! Then he'll be happy!" **

"**Matt could have sworn the other's eyes glanced down for a moment- YES THAT'S THE WAY RIGHT THERE! NOW TELL ME, WAS THERE ANYTHING WORTH IT!?" **

"**Not missing a beat, he swooped back up- 'Cause why would he stay down there? Wink wink~" **

"**The faster you get out, the faster I get pancakes- I swear this guy is gonna drive me up a freaking wall." **

**Everyone should have a friend imitating Prussia while they write fanfiction. **


	2. Awkward Family Visits

Matt placed the plate of warm pancakes in front of Akbar. "There, happy now?" He asked, watching as Akbar quickly devoured the food. He rolled his eyes at Akbar barely even responding. Matt walked away, leaving the Prussian to his food. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, and hung up his towel that had formerly been draped around his neck.

"Hey, Akbar? Can you give me a little more warning next time you come over?" He called, popping back into the kitchen. Alas, all he saw was an abandoned empty plate. Akbar had already left, pulling one of his disappearing acts once more. Matt leaned against the doorframe, shaking his head at the strange man. "Well, never mind, I guess. . ." He trailed off, laughing.

oOo Time skip oOo

Matt rolled over in his sleep, waking up at him bumping into something. "Negh. . .Wha?" He asked groggily, placing a hand out to grab the object. As his vision came into focus, he was jolted straight awake.

"AKBAR!" He screamed, pushing the other away.

The silverette fluttered his eyes open, raising a hand to rub the sleep out of them. "Hmm. . .Matt?" He asked sleepily.

Matt was red as a tomato at this point. Why was Akbar in his bed!?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" He yelped, sitting up and positioning himself on his elbows.

Akbar sat up right next to him. "Pancakes," He answered simply. "I fell asleep waiting for you to wake up," Akbar explained. His eyes scanned around the room. "Not sure how I got under the blankets though. . ." He shrugged, climbing out of the bed.

Matt shook his head, going after the silverette. "So I assume you're headed for the kitchen?" He sighed. Akbar nodded in response, finally having reached said kitchen.

Matt worked a crick out of shoulder as he pulled out the ingredients for the pancakes. He dropped the flour he was holding, however, at Akbar's next comment.

"Nice boxers, by the way."

Matt's unintelligible noises were the first eloquent retort to that. "I NEED TO GO PUT ON SOME PANTS FIRST" was his second. He practically jumped out of the room, running to get his worn jeans on. He got them on quickly, after hopping around with them half on like a bunny rabbit. He hit his head against the wall in frustration. Why was this so awkward? Sighing as he came back into the kitchen, he bent down to pick up the spilled flour.

"You forgot to put on a shirt," Akbar commented.

Matt let out something akin to a screech. "Stop checking me out!" He demanded, now up in Akbar's face.

"I'm just observing," Akbar replied, unfazed.

Matt pulled a sour face, not moving back. He should have known no one can beat Akbar at a staring match, though. Sighing, he went to step back, only to slip on the spilled flour.

Of course.

His feet slid back and forth on the flour-covered floor, before fully losing his balance and falling forward. At least something kept him from completely falling. But you know, that thing was Akbar.

So he was on the floor, smushed up against the silverette beneath him. Matt grumbled, grabbing his own head as he sat up. He looked down, watching Akbar blink in surprise before trying to sit up, effectively making their heads bump together. Both winced slightly at that, and Akbar just flopped back onto the floor carelessly. In unison, though, they turned at a loud slamming noise.

There in the door way, staring at them there was a person with an expression that transitioned from a smirk, to surprise, to slight horror, and back to surprise, but now with an astonished grin.

And the luck continues!

In the strained moment of silence, Matt became painfully aware of the position he and Akbar were in, and all too knowing that his brother was seeing it all out of context.

Alfie's eyes darted from Matt's position of straddling Akbar, to Akbar's arms above his head where they had flopped, to Matt's lacking of a shirt, and back to the straddling position.

Alfie held back a laugh. "Well, I _was _going to ask for pancakes, but I can see you're busy with more important things~! So, you have fun kiddos! I'm proud of you, bro!" He said, before smacking the air in a "tap that!" motion and dancing back out of the room.

Matt practically flew off of Akbar. Akbar took this opportunity to finally sit up.

"So. . .Pancakes?" He asked, completely blowing off the awkward situation that just happened.

Matt face-palmed.

oOo Time Skip oOo

"Hey bro!" Alfie called, slapping Matt's back. "How'd it go with Aky the other day~? You manage to get laid?" He teased.

"Shut. Up. Alfie."

**A/N: Hey I bet you thought that this was only gonna be a one-shot. You were wrong. Once again, my friend was being Prussia while I wrote this, so it's quotes time! Yay: **

"**Placing a hand out to grab the object- YES, THAT'S IT! IF YOU POSTION YOUR HAND PERFECTLY AND GIVE IT A GOOD YANK, YOU'LL BE SURPRISED HOW FAST IT WILL TURN ON! JUST PULL HIS HAIR, IT'LL TURN HIM ON INSTANTLY! But that's not a light joke~!" **

"**AKBAR, He screamed- YES YOU'RE MAKING HIM SCREAM YOUR NAME ALREADY!" **

"**Akbar sat up right next to him. Pancakes, he answered simply- AGHEN HAUGEN FLEEEGIN NORMAN! ALWAYS HIM AND HIS PANCAKES. I KNOW THEY'RE ORGASMIC BUT MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS! HAS HE FOUND ENLIGHTENMENT OR SOMETHING!?" **

"**Akbar's eyes scanned around the room- THERE'S ONLY ONE THING HE SHOULD BE LOOKING AT. HE SHOULD BE WONDERING, UNDER THE COVERS, WHAT DOES HE SLEEP IN!?" **

"**Matt worked a crick out of his shoulders- Why don't you give him a massage and help him out with that? He looks a little tense~" **

"**Matt's unintelligible noises were- Yes, first he's screaming your name, now he's doing that! You're learning well, my pupil." **

"**I know why he was hopping and running around with the pants! He was just so excited to see Akbar before Akbar could split or disappear again he couldn't stand still and get them on! He probably came back with them unbuttoned, completely defeating the purpose of Akbar not checking out his boxers!" **

"**Smushed up against the silverette beneath him- What are you doing beneath him?"**

"**Grabbing his own head- No, grab Akbar's head!" **

"**But you know, that thing was Akbar – Way to get in there!"**

"**I know the meanings of the word!" (me: ) "NO YOU DON'T." "*gasp* . . .that hurt my feelings. . .*tear slowly rolls down cheek*" **

"**He no longer speaks Prussian he speaks Pancakes. . . He's fluent in it!"**

**Lot more quotes than last chapter. . . They're almost their own story. **


	3. Venturing away from Pancakes

Matt was on top of his cabin, nailing down some new roof shingles. After the last snow storm had rolled in, a hole had opened in the ceiling, and he needed to repair it. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he sat up to inspect his work. "Finally done. . ." He murmured. It was then he noticed something from the corner of his eye. He stood and turned to face what he saw. . .

And fell off the roof.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, AKBAR!" He screamed from the snow bank he had fallen in. Matt looked up to see Akbar leaning precariously over the edge of the roof. "No, Akbar be careful—"

_Boomph. _

Akbar landed on Matt.

Gasping for air, Matt grumbled, "You're a lot heavier than you look. . ." Akbar had knocked the wind out of him completely, despite how skinny the Prussian was. Regaining his breath, Matt gave a sort of growl at the silverette.

"Damn it, Akbar! And let me guess, you want pancakes!? I swear to god, it's always about the pancakes! Why do you never come just to visit me!? You only want me for my pancakes!" Matt ranted, going off into a tangent. He barely even noticed when Akbar wrapped his arms around Matt's neck.

"I didn't come here for pancakes," Akbar cut him off.

"Huh?" Matt blinked, caught a little off guard from the statement. Hearing the words come from Akbar's mouth was like seeing a sign of the end of the world. Akbar really was the harbinger of doom. . . "You- You don't want pancakes!?"

"I didn't come here for pancakes," Akbar repeated, tilting his head forward.

"Are you sure you're really Akbar!? Did someone steal your body!? Are you trying to play me!?" Matt asked urgently, sitting up a bit more in the snow. He grabbed a fistful of snow and readied his arm to chuck it at "Akbar's" face.

"I was wondering if you could show me what ice cream is," Akbar explained, allowing himself to be dragged up with Matt's movements.

Matt's shoulders fell slightly. "Oh. Well alright, I'll get you some," he sighed. "Hey . . . Why are you wrapped all up on me?" Matt noticed, questioning the contact.

"The snow is sucking me in. You're keeping me from going under," Akbar responded in his forever monotone voice. "Help," He added blankly.

Matt sighed and pulled Akbar out of the snow. Matt attempted to scoop him up bridal style, but Akbar's height, being a few inches taller, threw him off balance. He staggered before dropping him completely. With Akbar still wrapped around Matt's neck, he of course pulled Matt with him.

Matt sighed about having landed on top of Akbar for the second time that week. "Why do we keep ending up in this position?" He groaned under his breath, before hefting himself up.

"Thanks for getting me out of the snow, but you could have just let me walk," Akbar said, shaking snow out of his hair.

"Shut up. . ." Matt grumbled, grabbing Akbar's hair and dragging him inside the house by the locks.

oOo Time Skip oOo

Akbar tilted his head to the side at the cold treat placed in front of him, making Matt roll his eyes.

"Lo and behold, that magic substance of ice cream," Matt said sarcastically, walking back to his refrigerator to get himself some. Might as well, right?

Akbar brought the spoon to his lips, quickly eating the ice cream. Matt turned back just in time to see Akbar's eyes widen. Matt cocked a brow.

"You okay there?" He asked, watching Akbar stare intently at the dessert.

Akbar looked to Matt. "This is wonderful," He responded quietly.

Matt gave a sort of laugh. "As good as pancakes?"

Akbar nodded. "Ja. Maybe even better. . ." he mumbled, continuing to eat. "Now I don't just want you for your pancakes. . ."

Matt gave him the side eye, with an evil glare.

And from that day forth, ice cream was Akbar's obsession.

**A/N: DID ANYONE ORDER STUPID CUTENESS? NO? WELL TOO BAD HERE IT IS ANYWAY. Oh and hey. You know, you guys are allowed to write 2p!PruCan too. . . In fact, I encourage it. It'd be nice to have MattxAkbar fanfiction and such that isn't my own work. My friend (the Prussia voice) and I are working on it but. . . More people will make it easier to get popular, ya know? Just FYI~ *cue end of trying to convince others to write 2p!PruCan* Order today and you can get a Prussia voice of your own and scare your friends! **

**Prussia quotes: **

"**He needed to repair it- THE NANNNYYY!" **

"**Matt makes a lovely landing cushion doesn't he? Very cushy~" **

"**He barely even noticed when Akbar wrapped his arms around Matt's next- waka waka waka!" **

"**I didn't come here for pancakes, Akbar cut him off- Oh. My. God. Now we're getting somewhere!" **

"**Did someone Steal your body- I hope he uses it better." **

"**I was wondering if you could show me what ice cream is- NO! I HAVE NO WORDS! THIS MAN! *explode-y noise* It's always something. . ."**

"**Help, He added blankly- HE DIES LIKE A MAN!"**

"**THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HOLDING HIM BRIDAL STYLE! He should be holding you! And I want a picture. . . I'll show it to Alfie and make his life terrible." **

"**Before dropping him completely- How dare you! Just open the door man, he's trying to get laid. Or 'Ice Cream' as they're calling it these days. . ."**

"**Why do we keep ending up in this position- IT IS FATE! ACCEPT IT!" **

"**This is wonderful, he responded quietly- AS I SCREAM AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS" **

"**From that day forth Akbar was Ice Cream's obsession- JUST END IT, MAN. This is getting sad." **


	4. What is this A la Mode you speak of?

"So make up your mind, pancakes or ice cream?" Matt asked, tapping his foot. They'd been debating this for what felt like hours and Akbar still couldn't seem to make up his mind.

He watched Akbar's thinking face. "I don't know," Akbar replied.

Matt face-palmed. "Why don't you just have pancakes a la mode?" He suggested, groaning.

Akbar blinked. "What is this a la mode you speak of?" He asked.

Matt gave him a classic "Are you **[bleeping] **serious?" face before shaking his head and going to make the pancakes.

oOo Time Skip oOo

Akbar's eyes widened when he saw what Pancakes a la mode were. Matt could have sworn he saw sparkles in the blue orbs. Placing the plate in front of the Prussian, Matt saw Akbar examine every inch of the plate before taking a large bite.

Akbar looked blank and was very still, he was reverting into a shock, seeming to completely shut down. Matt was worried.

"Hey, you okay there?" He asked, putting a hand on the silverette's shoulder.

Akbar slowly turned to face Matt.

"I love you," he said very seriously. "I need to have this in my life every day. We have to get married."

Matt blinked in surprise, moving back a bit. "You mean an alliance?"

"Nein. Married. We have to," Akbar responded, coming towards him.

Along came Matt's signature unintelligible noises. Finally stuttering out, "You've _got_ to be kidding!"

"I don't joke about things like this," The Prussian responded seriously, coming closer still.

"Akbar, you're creeping me out. Stop it," Matt demanded.

Akbar was only an inch or two away now, and he had wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. "We have to get married," He repeated.

Matt would have said something, if not for being cut off by Akbar bringing their lips together. It took a bit for Matt to process what was happening.

Akbar had done many strange things in the time he had known him, but this one took the cake. Matt was surprised, but he supposed that he was so used to the odd man by that point that it had become second nature to simply go with the flow.

Not long after Matt's realization, Akbar began to pull away. Matt blinked as Akbar retreated, as if kissing someone and returning to breakfast were a daily occurrence. Matt's eyes narrowed at the thought. He didn't like that idea _at all_.

Matt yanked Akbar back by his hair so he could show him what some real kissing was like. If Akbar was going to disappear again, he'd make sure the Prussian remembered him! He pulled Akbar closer to him, coiling his arms around the silverette's waist. The taller man's eyes widened right before Matt let him have it.

He dived in, exploring the inside of Akbar's mouth as if he could discover all his secrets through that alone. If figuring this infuriating man out took a million kisses, he'd gladly devote the rest of his life to the task.

"So do you still just want me for my pancakes and ice cream?" Matt asked, as he drew back smirking.

"Well, do you have any hot coco?" Akbar replied, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"God damn it," Matt groaned, throwing his head back. "Eat your stupid pancakes," He added, breaking away.

Akbar didn't seem to have any problems with that as he went on eating. Matt stormed out, but he could have sworn he saw the smallest of smiles on Akbar's face.

**A/N: Akbar is becoming a sass master. I knew it was coming. Little Gilbert sneaking in there, perhaps? CURSES. He was so cute and huggable before . . . *shakes head* Enh, still huggable and cute.**

**PRUSSIA COMMENTARY QUOTES: **

"**Sparkle on, you shiny Akbar~ You stay shiny~" **

"**Matt face-palmed- I swear he must just have a red mark on his forehead."**

"**I'm Prussia going fan-girl mode just "AAHH! IT'S HAPPENING!"" **

"**I'VE GOT TO TELL WEST ABOUT THIS! THEY'RE GETTING TOGETHER, BUT IT WAS LOOKING LIKE THEY WEREN'T GETTING TOGETHER! IT HAPPENED!"**

"**I love you- EEE! It's about time!"**

"**We have to get married- He moves fast. Fine, get married, just get to the point!"**

"**Coming closer still- What's he going to do? Jump him? I THINK THAT'S WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO!" **

"**Akbar, you're creeping me out. Stop it- HE CREEPS EVERYONE OUT." **

"**Akbar bringing their lips together- It only took like a week! Maybe in another year they'll get to second base. . ." **

"***baby voice* Are you messing with Matt? Are you messing with Matt? Awww, you couldn't mess with anyone, could you, you little terror?" **

"**We have to get married- We have to, it's a thing! All the groovy cats are doing it today~" **


	5. Reminds me of a Bird

Akbar was like a bird. A lot like a bird, in fact. He was always tilting his head to the side or leaning it closer to examine things. He was always up in the trees surrounding Matt's house.

Akbar just reminded Matt of a bird. He couldn't pick which specific type of bird, but definitely a bird. Just in watching the Prussian, one could definitely understand why.

Sometimes Matt wondered if Akbar was raised by birds.

That would actually explain a lot.

Like right now, as Matt observed Akbar climb higher and higher into the trees. It was amazing, what with how long Akbar's limbs were, just how graceful he was in the climbing. He pulled himself up to stand on one of the thicker branches, staring out at the expanse before him.

Gingerly, Akbar raised his arms out as a strong breeze blew past him, making his hair flip back and forth.

Matt gave a small smile up at his Prussian before continuing with his work. That silverette was weird, and it showed. Akbar had expressed many times how he wished to fly, so seeing him do something like this was common.

. . . But he still worried every time that Akbar was going to fall, so he tried to keep an eye on him while he did it.

**oOo Time Skip oOo**

Matt was watching Akbar pull feathers out of his hair, currently. It was molting season, and all the feathers his pet bird, Crowbar, had shed had wound up in the silver locks.

Personally, Matt thought the feathers only added to Akbar's bird-likeness.

Matt laughed a bit as he sat in front of the silverette, plucking a black feather from the tresses.

"Nice feathers you got there, Birdie," He joked, pulling out another.

"Caw caw," Akbar said quietly, flapping his arms slightly.

Matt stifled a laugh. "You look damn ridiculous, you know that?" He chuckled, taking another feather from the top of Akbar's head.

Akbar responded by taking a feather himself and placing it in Matt's hair instead.

"Now we're both ridiculous," He commented simply, sitting back.

Matt snorted, taking it back out of his hair. "Nice try, but I'll never look as ridiculous as you," He smirked, leaning in to kiss the Prussian.

Akbar gave a small "hmm", allowing himself to be pulled into the kiss.

They moved their mouths in unison, wrapping their arms around each other. They tilted their heads to intensify the kiss and Matt licked the lower lip of the other, hoping to gain entrance. But just as things started to get passionate, a feather floated down and tickled Matt's noise. Trying not to sneeze, he pulled back.

"Alright, we can continue after we get all those stupid crow's feathers out of your hair," He frowned, breaking away completely. _I swear, the damn bird is cock-block even when he's not around. . . _Matt thought, his dislike for the crow growing a little stronger.

"Besides, you're enough like a bird without all those feathers," He added, watching Akbar comb them out of his hair once more.

Akbar blinked at Matt. "At least if I'm a bird that means I can fly."

Matt smirked at him a bit. "Yeah, sure, Birdie," He responded, going to help the removal of the feathers.

**A/N: Man these guys just keep getting more and more diabetes-inducing. Darn cuties. But the idea for this comes from Gilbert calling Mattie (and I mean 1p!Canada) Birdie. I thought, "Matt isn't really a birdie, so is Akbar the Birdie of the relationship?". I shared the thought with OtherworldlyArtist and she said "I can see Matt jokingly calling him that, and Akbar responding with a little "caw caw!".", so this was born. It's much longer than originally intended, but hopefully much cuter, too. Please review! Reviews make me happy~ End rambling author's note. **


	6. Orange Roses

Sometimes, we try to do something that is right, but we somehow manage to twist it around into a mistake. Sadly, this was the case for Matthew James Williams, who was just trying to be a good boyfriend.

If there was anything he had learned from Oliver's countless teachings on being a gentleman, it was that people were expected to do romantic things for their lovers even if all they had done yet was kiss. And from interacting with Akbar, he knew the man had an appreciation for nature.

So being the _fan-friggin-tastic _boyfriend he was, Matt had decided to get some flowers for Akbar.

Then, the debate for how to get the flowers. Currently, he was standing in the middle of a flower field, having a face-off with the flowers.

_There is no way IN HELL I'd ever demean myself to picking flowers for the stupid—Matt, you should NOT be insulting the person you're trying to love. . . _He raged inwardly, eye twitching.

"STUPID FLOWERS!" Matt screamed, stomping on them angrily. He spent a good amount of time taking out his frustrations on the plants, before just storming away.

"I'M NOT PICKING HIM FLOWERS, IF THAT DAMNED PRUSSIAN WANTS ANY HE'LL SETTLE FOR CRAPPY STORE BOUGHT ONES!" The blonde yelled at nothing.

**oOo Time Skip oOo **

Finally having made the trip to the closest town, Matt had managed to find a store that sold bouquets. Browsing the aisles, shooting glares at anyone that _dared _to look at him, he searched for something suitable.

Matt was getting more irritated as time went on. Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, for Akbar, that guy he was in love with.

Right.

_Just get a random bouquet. . . _He inwardly sighed. They all meant the same thing, right? What does it matter which it was? _But if I'm going to get a random one, shouldn't it be a random one he likes? _Matt furrowed his brow at his thoughts.

So did that mean just going for color? If so, then didn't Akbar love soft colors? Blue was his favorite, but they didn't sell blue roses here.

Red? No, Akbar didn't really care for red. Pretty lame of him, in Matt's opinion, but that's beside the point.

Yellow? Too perky for Akbar.

So. . . Something in between?

Matt stopped in front of a bouquet of orange roses, lying right beside some pink ones.

_That'll work. _He thought, snatching it up and carrying it to the check out.

The employee working the check out quirked an eyebrow and smiled a bit at Matt, eyes flitting between the merchandise and the man buying it. Matt, in turn, narrowed his eyes at her into a questioning look.

The cashier laughed a bit, going to ring him up. "Oh, nothing, nothing. But someone's going to feel wanted tonight," She chirped.

Matt was confused, to say the least. He took his now paid for flowers silently, walking out of the store. What was that supposed to mean?

**oOo Time Skip oOo **

Akbar blinked at the bundle of bright roses shoved roughly under his nose. They were a soft orange, fading the slightest bit into light red. The silverette blinked in surprise, before glancing up at the man offering the bouquet. He had been sitting on the couch reading until Matt smashed through the door and quickly held out the flowers.

"Roses?" Akbar asked, toying with the velvety petals.

"No duh, wise guy," Matt replied, rolling his eyes.

Akbar seemed to examine the flowers a little more closely, when suddenly his eyes widened a bit.

"They're orange roses. . ." He observed, looking at Matt with a look that could be described as confusion, almost.

"So they get my point across, right?" The blonde replied.

The Prussian's eyes widened a little further, much to Matt's own confusion. He was the slightest bit worried about his lover's reaction, as it was not quite what he imagined. Secretly, Matt had at least hoped to earn a smile. But instead, Akbar just seemed . . . Shocked.

**oOo Time Skip oOo **

Matt slammed down the half empty beer bottle on the counter, pouting in a totally manly way.

"I just don't get it! Why didn't he seem happy about the roses, damn it!? I thought that's what good boyfriends were supposed to do! Maybe he doesn't like flowers!?" He ranted to the brunette sitting next to him. When the worry and doubt from Akbar's reaction had fully settled in, Matt had stormed to Alfie's house, kicking in the door and demanding alcohol.

"Maybe he just doesn't like _you, _Matt~" Alfie chided, snorting at the other.

"Why do I come to you for consolation again. . .?" Matt asked, glaring at his beer.

"I dunno, you're dumb? Desperate, maybe?" The American teased.

Matt slapped his brother up the back of the head, snarling at him. "Screw you," He grumbled.

Alfie laughed, patting the other on the back. "Now seriously bro, I'm going to need some facts if I'm gonna help. What type of flowers did you get him, again?"

"Orange roses. What's the big deal with that?" He mumbled in response.

Alfie's brown eyes widened to the size of saucers. Moving a hand to cover up a wide grin on his face, he tried to hold back his laughter.

"D-Dude, you've gotta be kidding me!" Alfie managed.

Matt's head snapped up to glare at the man. "What's the matter with orange roses!?" He shot, crossing his arms.

"You idiot, orange roses mean desire, most often as in _**sexual desire**_!" Alfie burst into obnoxious laughter at the Canadian's ignorance. "He thinks you're trying to get into his pants!" By now, he was doubled over with laughter, wiping tears from his eyes. "You're so stupid, man!"

Matt was too horrified to even attack the brunette for insulting him. A terrifying memory was bouncing around his mind.

_"So they get my point across, right?"_

The blonde was out the door so fast you could almost see a trail of smoke left after him.

**oOo Time Skip oOo **

Matt burst into his cabin, still freaking out over his new knowledge.

This was a bad development, very bad. Matt was just trying to be a good boyfriend, he didn't mean to try and push Akbar into anything he didn't want to do! He grabbed his head in frustration, trying to calm himself down. Taking slightly slower steps, he went to searching the cabin.

It was when he reached his bedroom in the very back that he found the Prussian he was looking for. Matt's mind almost shut off at the sight before him. The orange roses he had given to Akbar were placed neatly by the bed, giving a bright contrast to the dark décor of the rest of the room.

But what really broke Matt's brain, was the silverette lying on his bed, chest exposed and arms folded behind his head. Akbar's expression was blank as always.

"Go."

Matt blinked slowly, trying to process the order. Now, did he mean like, go as in "get out" or as in . . . something a little more _intimate_?

It didn't really matter. Either way, it wasn't going to stop him from kicking the flowers out the window.

As Matt stood staring at the window the roses had gone through, Akbar sat up and looked from the window to the blonde.

"You know. . . A simple "No thanks" would have worked. I liked those flowers. . ." Akbar said.

Matt's shoulders fell. He had no clue what to say in this situation. He brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, shaking his head.

"I don't know. . . I just wanted to try being a good boyfriend. . ." Matt groaned.

"Who said you weren't being a good boyfriend?" Akbar tilted his head.

Matt blushed heavily, frowning. "What are you talking about, idiot!? You call this being a good boyfriend!?" He snapped, thinking on how he destroyed the flowers and was currently yelling at the person he wanted to love him.

Akbar nodded. "Think about it. You make me food every day, you enjoy my company, you help me fly, and I really did like flowers."

The Canadian glared, crossing his arms. "Food is easy. Who wouldn't feed you?"

"You'd be surprised, Matt."

"How do you even really know I enjoy your company when I always yell at you and kick you out?" Matt pointed out, narrowing his eyes.

"I know you don't really mean that though," Akbar countered calmly.

"So you're completely ignoring my wishes for what you want?" Matt asked, slightly miffed.

"That's what boyfriends do, Matt," Akbar shrugged.

"Alright, but is the flying thing really a big deal? It's just a game, right?" Matt asked, slightly exasperated.

Akbar gave a small sigh at him. "It means more than that to me."

Matt was silent a minute, glancing between the ruined flowers and his Prussian. Damn, he really had messed up. Could the flowers be saved? Would it be bad to try giving him the same damaged bouquet? He wanted to fix it, but he wasn't sure how.

He chose the obvious solution – jumping out the window after the flowers.

It was genius, really.

He scooped up the bouquet, looking it over for damages. Despite having been kicked out a window, it was in pretty good shape. Maybe a few petals lost, but not a lot. Swiveling back around, he found Akbar peering at him from the window, head tilted.

"You're very strange, Matt."

"But I have your flowers!" Matt said victoriously. Thrusting the bouquet under Akbar's nose like the first time he gave them, Matt grinned.

Akbar took the roses, finally giving the small smile his lover had been wishing for.

"Thank you," He responded.

Akbar stepped back so Matt could crawl inside through the window, and then placed his flowers on the night stand.

"So are we still going to be having intercourse, then?" Akbar asked.

"NO!" Matt screeched, practically sprinting out the door, blushing heavily.

**A/N: For once, the Prussia quotes are back! (My stupid friend being awesome and voicing Prussia. She beta reads in Prussia voice~) **

"**Who was just trying to be a good boyfriend – Awww, little shnookums~"**

"**Having a face-off with the flowers – DUN DUN DUUUNNN!" **

"**Stomping on the flowers angrily – Awww, what did they ever do to you? THEY'RE MOCKING MEEEE." **

"**To the closest town – I swear I read that as Closet town. WE NEED TO BE STRAIGHT FOR A FEW SECONDS TO FIGURE THIS OUT." **

"**Shouldn't it be a random one he likes? – He's kinda missing the point of random." **

"**Before Matt had smashed through the door and quickly held out the flowers – *door smash noise* I LOVE YOU!" **

"**It was when he reached his bedroom in the very back, that he found the Prussian he was looking for – MEEEE!" **

"**Akbar's expression was blank as always – That's so sexy. I just can't resist." **

"**Akbar nodded, 'Yup! That's totally the way I like it~' That's the way, uh huh uh huh, I like it~ Uh huh, uh huh~" **

"**Would it be bad to give him the same damaged bouquet? – IT'S JUST LIKE YOU! Beaten and damaged and no one else loves it~ Just the way I like it!" **

"'**So are we still going to be having intercourse, then?' Akbar asked – BOOM SHAKA LAKA LAKA!" **


	7. We Fail to Beat the Heat

Why did the summer have to be so warm? It was agonizingly humid and the temperatures were torturously high. It was the kind of weather that sucked away all your energy and kept you from wanting to do anything. The heat had reduced Matt to wear his under tank and his jeans, abandoning the usual over shirt to help keep cool. The tank top was a little loose, hanging off of him just a bit.

He was going about his day like normal, trying his best to ignore the smothering heat. All was well until he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Turning around, Matt was alerted to the presence of a certain Prussian. He could have sworn Akbar hadn't been there a minute ago, but there he was. The Silverette's eyes were practically burning into Matt's soul, blue orbs never leaving the area of the other's torso.

Matt slowly raised an eyebrow. "Hey," He nodded slightly.

Akbar "hmm'd" at the Canadian, narrowing his eyes the tiniest bit more.

The blonde was pretty confused at this point, choosing to eye Akbar right back. The taller man was still in his heavy trench coat and cloaks, despite the warmth of the day. _He's gotta be melting under all that! _Matt thought.

A moment of silence passed between the two before Akbar took several quick steps forward, tugging at the hem of the other's shirt.

"Take this off," He commanded, ridding himself of his own clothing, save for his pants. Akbar moved a little closer to the blonde, still fiddling with the hem of the tank top. This close up, Matt could clearly see the bright flush in Akbar's normally pale cheeks.

The Canadian jolted backwards, throwing his hands up in surprise. "What!?"

"Give me your shirt. I'm too warm in mine," The Prussian further explained.

Matt's shoulders dropped. "Are you kidding me!? No!" He groaned, crossing his arms.

Akbar pouted slightly, continuing to stare at the article he so desired.

As his usual response to Akbar's oddness, he began to yell, not even noticing as the silverette he was ranting at slinked away into the back of the cabin.

**oOo Time Skip oOo **

Matt had shaken off the thought of the strange Prussian occupying his house, instead going about his day as normal. Just as he began to water the garden he kept behind his house, someone appeared behind him.

"I'm hungry," was quietly stated from behind the Canadian. Said Canadian jumped a little, turning to curse Akbar out for surprising him before being cut off by pure confusion.

"Are you. . . Wearing my shirt?" Matt questioned, pointing to Akbar's attire. He was wearing a loose white tank top that had the Canadian flag printed across the chest.

"Yes," The Prussian answered simply. "It seemed better for the weather," He explained further, turning to go back inside. "And I want ice cream. . ."

Matt's eye twitched as he began to follow after Akbar. "You're stealing my clothes now, too!?" He groaned.

The silverette gave a small nod, walking back into the cabin. Practically ignoring his lover, he headed straight for the kitchen.

Matt glared at Akbar, then stared at the shirt.

"Did you have to pick the one with my flag on it?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"It's always nice to wear something you love."

Matt stiffened up, a bit shocked by the response. Akbar continued on with getting his ice cream, before looking back at Matt.

"Are you going to be cooking soon?" He asked.

Matt huffed, glaring once more. "Fine, Fine, Fine. . ." He sighed, going to cook. He could no longer fight with Akbar over the shirt, now that the accursed man had made Matt want to love him.

**oOo Time Skip oOo **

"Why is your face still red?" Matt asked over their meal, gesturing to how bright Akbar's cheeks were. Before, he had thought it was because Akbar was asking him to remove his shirt. Which was silly of him; his boyfriend was a little renowned for his lack of modesty.

"I think I got sunburned. My face has been burning all day," The other replied, not really looking from his food.

"Idiot, you should have stayed inside! Or put something on it, like lotion, or just _something _to make it feel better!" Matt scorned, getting fairly disgruntled.

"Will you make it feel better?" Akbar blinked.

_Shit, that was cute. . . _Matt thought, inwardly melting.

Leaning over to where Akbar sat, Matt kissed his cheek lightly. One thing he'd always been taught was that kisses made everything feel better. It was really silly to him, but hey, it was an excuse to kiss the guy, how could he deny it?

Akbar winced at the peck, though, making a small noise of displeasure. "That hurts, don't touch me."

Rejected.

**A/N: Well. I think Oliver was the one that taught Matt the thing with the smooches. Clearly his life lessons suck and Matt should never listen to another thing he says.**

**Ever. **


End file.
